Thank You For The Venom
by suicidalmadmen
Summary: Frerad! Prep School AU! Basically Gerard, Frank, and Mikey in a prep school so please read? For Shippo ;D
1. Chapter 1

Gray smoke surrounded a pale face framed by black hair. Thin lips wrapped around a cigarette, lungs inhaling the cancerous air. His face was set in a scowl, hazel eyes squinted in impatience. White sleeves were rolled up, letting numerous tattoos be exposed. A black vest rested on his shoulder, too expensive to lose and his tie hung loosely from his neck. Sweat began to form on his neck, shoulders, and back, causing the white shirt to stick to his skin. The sun was bright and high in the sky, causing heat waves to ripple from the ground.

Black eyebrows rose in recognition as his eyes followed a male figure. He dropped the stub hanging from his lips and crushed it with his foot as he moved forward. As he got closer to the figure, he saw the giant grin plastered on his face, making the glasses perched on his nose to rise. The figure frantically waved and Frank rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. The gravel crunched underneath his feet as he stopped in front of the grinning figure, letting it hug him.

"Get off, it's too hot." Frank said, shrugging off the arms around his shoulders.

"Sorry." Mikey replied with a sheepish grin, backing up a step. Frank chuckled, smacking him in the head and regretting it as his hand touched sweaty hair.

"Why so excited?" frank asked wiping his hand on his pants. Mikey began to walk away heading in the direction of his house, Frank following beside him. Mikey turned around walking backwards as he reached into his jacket's front pocket. He pulled out a handmade smoke, along with a lighter and grinned.

"Gerard's back!" Mikey said as he li the smoke inhaling the bitter air. Frank waved a hand in front of his face, his nose scrunched up in irritation.

"What?" Frank's face heated up. He hoped Mikey wouldn't notice, attributing it to the heat. His stomach churned in anxiousness.

"Ya heard me! He's back!" Mikey pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger, laughing as the weed made its way into his system.

"Oh. Cool." Frank answered, letting his gaze drop to the ground. They didn't speak for a while as cars zoomed by, the engines noise blocking out any other noises. When Frank raised his gaze back up, Mikey was looking at him with intent. Frank looked sideways, scratching his nose, trying to avoid Mikey's gaze.

"Stop smoking that shit, it's gonna kill you." Frank said, changing the topic, and nodding towards the stub in between Mikey's fingers.

"What?" Mikey gasped, incredulous, eyebrows raising up in shock.

"Compared to the shit _you_ smoke?" Mikey asked with a smirk.

"It's a stress reliever." Frank replied matter-of-factly with a slight curve to his lips.

"So is this." Mikey said with a grin, raising the stub to his lips and sucking in a big gulp of air, coughing hysterically moments later. Frank laughed, shoving Mikey and running past the flailing arms and legs. Frank heard an indignant _Hey!_ behind him as he ran, lungs struggling to retain oxygen. After a while, he stopped, not able to breathe anymore. He bended over, hands on knees, a bitter taste on his throat and underside of his tongue as he panted and huffed through his mouth. He heard steps beside him and when he looked up saw Mikey stop beside him.

"See? You can't breathe right anymore." Mikey clapped Frank on the back, causing Frank start coughing. Mikey laughed as Frank punched his shoulder, trying to keep his coughing under control. When Frank was finally able to breathe again, they resumed walking, talking animatedly. They reached Mikey's house running up the steps and inside the living room. They quickly greeted Mikey's mom, declining her offer for food, and made their way upstairs to Mikey's room, excited to begin their new video game.

In between the shouts and nonstop button pressing, they were interrupted by a loud knock on Mikey's door. Frank's heart began to rapidly beat in his chest as Mikey stood up and opened the door. A pale face with shoulder-length black hair appeared near the doorway, looking up at Mikey's face.

"Mom said dinner's ready." Frank turned his to look at Gerard more closely, a small smile brushing his lips.

"Thanks Gerard!" Mikey replied leaving the door open. Gerard's hazel eyes locked with Frank's and Frank felt his heart give a hard thump as Gerard smiled at him. His fingers seized their moving as Gerard walked away, back into his own room. His brain barely recognized Mikey's groan of defeat.

"Fraaaaank! You let me die!" Mikey huffed in annoyance, and flopped down on his bed. Frank could only grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was awkward. Well it felt so for Frank. He had continuously refused the invitation to stay but Mikey's mother had forced him to stay. Frank knew it was the Way family's first dinner together after Gerard had run away, and he shouldn't invade that kind that kind of privacy. He sat beside Mikey, with his parents on either ends of the table and Gerard directly across from Mikey. His stomach was knotting itself and he lost his appetite, but nevertheless he ate. He watched Gerard out of the corner of his eye, watched as long, slender fingers brushed back black hair.

Frank could feel the tension between Mikey's parents and Gerard and it became thicker as time went by. He rushed to finish, asking to be excused from the table. Mikey stood with him and walked him to the door.

"Holy shit…" Mikey said with awe, a long sigh escaping his lips as they stepped out into the night.

"Yeah…" Frank replied with a nod of his head as he stuck his hand in his pockets, shivering as a cool breeze blew by. He was relieved to be outside than inside.

"Man, shit's gonna go down in there like Donkey Kong", Mikey said with a quick shake of his head, shuffling his blondish hair. Frank laughed as he walked down the porch steps, looking up at Mikey, who was leaning on one of the pillars.

"Just text me if things get outta control", Frank began to walk to the gate, turning to wave at Mikey.

"Yeah…" Mikey waved back, walking towards the front door. As Frank looked back, the light above the door turned off.

X - X – X – X

The next morning, as Frank walked into the main building of his school, he was attacked by long arms crushing his neck and shoulders. He shoved against the ball of energy hanging on to him, a grin growing on his face.

"So, I guess it went well?" Frank asked as Mikey removed his arms from around Frank's shoulders.

"Yeah it did!" He said as he stretched his arms up above his head.

"Well except for dad yelling at Gerard, but Mom made them shut up and eat." Mikey said with a grin.

"Of course, she's a mom."

"Yeah it's like she has superpowers or something!" Mikey said as they walked down the hallway of lockers. They went to a prep school, complete with uniforms and everything, but besides the strict curriculum, the school looked like a normal high school, with lockers, cafeteria, and a gym. They did have an indoor pool and lounge and an even bigger library though. Frank was snapped out of his thoughts as they parted to their lockers, which were across from one another.

Frank was ready first, having taken out his book bag and filing it with books. He looked behind him and chuckled as Mikey opened his own locker and books went spilling out. He watched Mikey try and stuff everything back inside but was distracted by a locker being slammed near his.

Three lockers down, Gerard had closed his locker and stood watching Mikey as well with a slight smile. Gerard felt Frank's gaze on him and turned his head to look at him, smile still in place. Frank smiled back, a light pink coloring his cheeks. Frank rubbed the back of his neck as Gerard approached him, his stomach churning with nerves. They stood next to each other, waiting for Mikey to finish, silence surrounding them.

"Hey, Gerard!" Mikey said as he finished stuffing his papers into his book bag.

"Hey" Gerard replied with a short wave. Mikey turned to Frank and asked some questions about their upcoming chemistry class. Frank noticed a sticker was stuck on Mikey's forehead and reached to grab Mikey's side bangs. He yanked Mikey's face to his and took it off, waving it afterwards.

"Oww! What the-Aww man, it fell off!" Mikey groaned at seeing his Batman sticker misplaced and snatched it away, running back to his locker. When Frank looked at Gerard, he saw him staring first at him then Mikey and back. Frank scrunched up his eyebrows up in confusion, trying to understand Gerard's gaze. He thought for a while, even after they had walked to class and gone inside.

Frank thought back on what he had done near Gerard. He went to his locker, took out his things, which was normal, and then stood next to Gerard. Oh and he took off that sticker off Mikey's forehead-oh. He had pulled Mikey's face close to his, too close, as if to kiss him…

Gerard thought he and Mikey were together.


End file.
